


Time for some fun ( Erisol Lemons)

by Midnighttears



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnighttears/pseuds/Midnighttears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basicly Eridan and Sollux cosplaying stuff and having ' a fun time in the bedroom'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Count Capula

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry :(

It was late at night and Eridan convinced his mate sprite Sollux to cosplay as something of his choice. All Eridan was told to do was to wear a dress an a ponytail. The dress had no sleeves but it had black straps that connected to a black collar with an violet Aquarius charm that dangled 1cm from the collar. The dress was poofy  and went to the floor, it was black with purple that went down the middle of the skirt. In the back there was a violet ribbon and the dress was a zip up. Eridan's hair was in a ponytail tied with a violet ribbon. Now all Eridan needed was to put mascara on, how he hated mascara, it was never easy to put on and sometimes he mascara got in his eye. But this time it was easy to put on, maybe because Eridan went at a good speed, not too fast, not to slow.

Finally there was a knock on Eridan's door, but not just any knock it was the special knock Sollux was supposed to do so Eridan could tell it was him instead of someone else. "Come iiiinnn!" Eridan welcomed putting the last of the mascara on.

Suddenly the door opened, the lights became dim enough to see but still pretty dark, and the door closed. "Oh my, I hope nothing bad happens." Eridan said trying to sound worried.

Suddenly Eridan felt someone which he assumed was Sollux grabbed him by the waist from behind.

"Hello, princeth " Sollux whispered. But something was different about Sollux's voice, it had an accent, a human rainbow drinker acsent or as humans called them ' vampires'. Sollux twirled Eridan around an then brought Eridan close to his chest. Sollux was wearing a crimson red cuffed shirt with a dark purple vest with silver buttons. He was also wearing a black cape with gold inside, black skinny jeans, and brown boots. 

"Oh, and wh-who are you?" Eridan said blushing.

"Only the famouth Count Capula" Sollux said. 

"Oh, you mean the w-ampire?" Eridan questioned linking his arms around Sollux's neck bring both there faces closer.

"Of courth." Sollux chuckled. Sollux's chuckle grew into an evil laugh. "I'm a thirthty boy tonight, and you look like the perfect treat." Sollux said seductively. "Now gaze into my eyeth" Sollux said tilting Eridan's chin up a little. Eridan started into his eyes, wondering what would happen next.

"You are getting thleepier and thleepier." Sollux said in a calm and hypnotising tone. Eridan closed his eyes gently so he looked more hypnotised. " Now when I say three, you will obey every command I give you, no matter what, one, two, three." Sollux said in that same tone.

Eridan opened his eyes slowly. Sollux made a small evil chuckle.  "I can't rethith it anymore, I need your blood." Sollux said bringing Eridan's neck close to him. Sollux gave a neck kiss to Eridan, pretending to suck his blood.

"Master am I tasty at all?" Eridan asked moaning.

"Mmm hmm" Sollux confirmed. Eridan closed his eyes and started to stroke Sollux's back. Sollux pulled away from Eridan.

"Now, get on the bed" Sollux commanded pointing to Eridan's bed.

"Yes master." Eridan said walking over to the bed and lying on top of it. Sollux pinned Eridan's hands over his head with psionics. Sollux unhooked Eridan's collar and reached behind Eridan's back to find a zipper to take off Eridan's dress. Sollux unzipped the dress, took off Eridan's dress, and threw it across the room. "Now thlave, undreth me." Sollux commanded posing a sexy pose. Eridan became a blushing mess when he heard that.

"Y-y-yes master" Eridan said a little nervously. Eridan first took off the cape, then the vest, shirt, boots, and finally pants. Now both boys were only in their boxers.

"Ok my little thlave, it's time for the betht two parth" Sollux started off. Sollux then took off his boxers leaving him completely naked.

"thuck." Sollux said. Eridan felt really nervous, he's never done something like this. "NOW!" Sollux commanded. Eridan knew he was getting impatient, so he bent over and began to suck Sollux's bulge. Sollux moan happily, as all the pleasure was just melting inside of him.

 After a minuet or two Sollux finally said "Thop, THOP!" 

Eridan jolted up, he messed it up didn't he."W-what is it master" Eridan asked.

"Your turn." Sollux said with a smirk on his face. Sollux gave Eridan the same treatment, making sure Eridan felt so good. After three minuets, Eridan came in Sollux's  mouth.

"Opps, sorry master!" Eridan said in fear that Sollux was going to get angry for accidently cumming into his mouth.

"It'th ok, it could have been worth." Sollux said trying to making Eridan not feel guilty. "Now, it'th time for the finale!" Sollux said pinning Eridan down. Sollux then insert his nook into Eridan's ass.

"AH, AAAHH!" Eridan screamed.

"You ok?" Sollux asked. Eridan nodded. Once Sollux was fully inserted, he gave the first ram. Eridan gave a little yelp, the feeling was bittersweet. After a few rams, Eridan felt the need for Sollux to go faster.

"Master, go faster." Eridan said 

"Beg for it then." Sollux teased.

"Oh, Master, how I beg for you to go faster, go as fast as you please, just go faster." Eridan begged.

"That'th better." Sollux said. Sollux speed up his ramming speed.

"AH! Master go faster please."  Eridan moaned to Sollux. Sollux sped up even more, heck now when he was getting bored of his own speed, he just automatically speed up. " I-I-I THINK IMMA-" Eridan was interrupted by Sollux putting one figure over Eridan's mouth and a nod of 'I am too'. 

Finally they both released their fluids onto each other. Sollux then collapsed on Eridan. "W-wait did w-we get a bucket?"  Eridan asked.

"Aw thit" Sollux replied realizing they forgot.

"I'll just change the sheets tomorrow-w" Eridan said with a yawn while petting Sollux's head. "W-wanna do this tomorrow-w?" Eridan asked. 

"thure" Sollux replied falling asleep on Eridan's chest.       


	2. My Little Neko Troll.

This was stupid, out of all the thing Eridan had to pick out these. Earlier today, Eridan gave Sollux a few RP gifts but wasn't allowed to open it until late at night. The gifts were a pair of cat ears that would go over troll horn to emote how the troll was feeling ( Sollux's ears were clears pointing down), they were black with gold on the inside of the ear. The other gift was a cat tail that matched the ears and also seemed to match the ears by emoting by themselves. " By god, I look like a half cat half troll mutathion." Sollux said to himself looking in the mirror. Suddenly there was a knock on Sollux's door, it was the special knock. Well hell was about to rise NOW. Or at least that's what Sollux thought.  
Sollux opened the door with an embarrassed blush on his face. " Hey Sol, my you look ' different'." Eridan said in a determined tone. He was clearly planning something, there was also something behind his back. Eridan walked in swaying his hips, and closed the door. " So Sol, now-w that w-we're alone, I w-wanna try somethin... different." Eridan said in a very alluring tone. Eridan then revealed a leash and collar attached to it form behind his back. Sollux's ears flopped down again as Sollux blushed. Eridan pinned Sollux to the wall and attached the collar. The collar was snug around Sollux's throat. Eridan pulled Sollux towards him to kiss him. Sollux wrapped his arms around Eridan's neck, he wanted the lustful moment to last. Eridan than licked Sollux's lips for entrance. Sollux teased Eridan by not letting his toung enter and let out a small giggle. Eridan growled a bit a minorly tugged on the leash. OF COURSE usually if Eridan was dominate he would try and get his desires, no matter how he got it or what it was he would make sure they were his. Sollux's ears jolted up and his eyes widened. Eridan took this chance to shove his toung in. Both boys felt the lust melting inside of them, they wanted this moment to last forever. Eridan broke apart from the kiss and moved to kiss the neck. Sollux moaned happily as Eridan swirled his toung over the spot. When Eridan pulled away there was a yellow mark on Sollux's neck. Eridan sat on the bed and made a dramatic and sexy pose. " C'mer kitty kitty." Eridan called rubbing the bed. Sollux sat beside him and hugged him happily. " Ah, ah, aaahhh" Eridan scolled in a seductive tone with a smirk. Eridan then pinned Sollux to the bed with his hand over his head. Eridan proceeded to take off Sollux's shirt which resulted in the cat ears getting weirdly adjusted so Sollux's horns were exposing. Eridan adjusted the cat ears so they looked normal again. Eridan went back to undressing Sollux until he was completely naked except for the tail and ears. Eridan was in a deep blushing shade of violet. Sollux's tail was swaying left and right with happiness. Eridan undressed himself leaving Sollux in a deep gold blush, it wasn't as deep as Eridan's blush. Once Eridan was completely undressed, he grabbed the lease and pulled Sollux in for a kiss. Sollux's tail wrapped around Eridan's arm as Eridan moan with pleasure. Sollux then felt something get shoved into him, it was Eridan's bludge. Sollux layed down awaiting Eridan to make the first ram. " Ready?" Eridan said looking satisfied with himself. Sollux nodded. Eridan made the first ram and Sollux moaned with pleasure. After a few more rams Sollux spoke up " E.D can you-" but he was also inturpted by Eridan putting a finger on Sollux's lip and speeding up. Eridan knew when to speed up because Sollux would stop moaning when he got bored of the pace. This pattern repeated until once again both of them spilt their genetic fluids on each other. Eridan collapsed on Sollux and started to rub the back of the cat ears Sollux had and Sollux wrapped his arm around Eridan and used his tail to stroke Eridan's back. It felt so relaxing and pleasurable and they both did this until they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Will you continue?  
> ()yes ()no


End file.
